O estranho com asas
by N.Skellington
Summary: John, o Lanterna Verde, se casou com Vixen. Shayera ficou sozinha, mas por quanto tempo?  O sumário tá horrível, mas vale a pena ler. Sério.


**Shayera**

Shayera estava deitava olhando para o teto, pensando em John (*o Lanterna Verde, caso vocês não saibam) e em como ele tinha preferido ficar com Vixen e não com ela. Há algum tempo atrás ela estaria brava com ele e dizendo para todo mundo o quanto ele era um canalha. Mas ela já tinha superado, já tinha se acostumado a ficar sozinha. Bem... quase.

Ela se levantou num pulo quando começou a ouvir o alarme. Ela voou para a sala de comando da Torre e perguntou:

-O que aconteceu?

-É o Luthor no centro da cidade.

Superman (e sua obsessão pelo careca) correu para o tele transporte. Shayera foi atrás, assim como John, Vixen e Flash. Em um segundo eles estavam no centro.

Lex Luthor estava em um robô gigante, acompanhado de quatro comparsas. Se você pensou que foi uma luta justa, pense de novo.

O robô de Luthor era feito de um metal fundido com criptonita, ou seja, Superman não conseguia ferir uma mosca. Vixen tinha se machucado gravemente e John a levou de volta. Shayera até que estava agüentando, mas vacilou quando viu Flash sendo arremessado para longe.

Aquele vacilo lhe custou caro. Em instantes os vilões estavam em cima dela e ela estava sozinha.

**Acompanhando o Flash voador...**

Tinham acertado Flash com tanta força que ele saiu voando, e só aterrissou em uma floresta de mata de bem fechada. Ele estava todo dolorido, mas logo se lembrou de Shayera, que tinha ficado sozinha. Ele estava se preparando para correr quando viu pelo canto do olho um vulto.

Ele foi atrás e acabou chegando em uma caverna.

-Tem alguém aqui? – ele perguntou entrando mais na caverna.

E então o acertaram de surpresa, e ele caiu inconsciente.

**Shayera**

Vendo que estava sozinha distribuiu muitos socos, até ver que tinha um tempinho para ligar para a Liga e pedir reforços. Quase na mesma hora Mulher Maravilha, Fogo, John e Capitão Átomo apareceram na mesma hora.

Foi difícil, mas eles conseguiram vencer a luta. Superman já estava na Torre, cuidando do orgulho ferido.

-Flash? – Shayera chamou pelo comunicador.

Sem resposta.

-FLASH? – ela insistiu. – Wally, você está me ouvindo?

Ainda sem resposta.

Todos saíram para procurar o Flash, John na frente, já que ele podia ler o ar e descobrir onde ele estava. Eles pararam na entrada de um caverna e entraram atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito.

-Wally? – Fogo chamou baixinho.

Shayera viu quando alguém apareceu por trás de Fogo e o bateu com a clava antes que a acertasse. O estranho caiu pesadamente no chão.

-Eu fico de olho nele. – Shayera falou. – vão achar o Wally.

O estranho ainda estava escondido nas sombras e sem conter a curiosidade Shayera fez a clava brilhar, iluminando o estranho. Ela quase a deixou cair com o viu.

O estranho era um thanagariano!

John tinha encontrado Flash, que estava bem. Só com uma dorzinha de cabeça. Shayera pegou o rosto do estranho para vê-lo melhor, ele era um pouco familiar.

-Shayera é melhor olhar isso. – Fogo chamou no fundo da caverna.

Shayera deixou o estranho com John e Flash e foi atrás de Fogo, ela e a Mulher Maravilha estava na frente do que parecia ser um altar, tinha a máscara de ave (marca registrada dos thanagarianos), uma espada quebrada em três pedaços (também thanagariana) e um scanner de memória, também quebrado.

-O que é isso tudo? – Diana perguntou.

-Ele deve ter sido exilado. – Shayera falou mais para si mesma do que para as outras. – me ajudem a pegar essas coisas.

Com tudo recolhido elas saíram da caverna, ela olhou abismada para John e Flash, eles tinham deixado o pobre thanagariano largado lá.

-Ele vem com a gente. – ela falou.

John tentou argumentar, mas sua voz morreu quando viu a cara que Shayera fez. Pegando o estranho eles se teleportaram de volta para a Torre.

-J'honn me ajude aqui.

O marciano ajudou Shayera a levar o thanagariano para a enfermaria. Ele estava um caco, não só por causa do golpe que tinha levado a alguns minutos atrás, mas parecia que ele tinha levado uma bela surra. Suas asas estava em estado lastimável e as penas estavam quebradiças, como se ele não tivesse se importado de cuidar delas.

Ele era muito bonita, ela não deixou de notar aquilo. Os cabelos negros estavam mal cuidados, mas nada que uma chuveirada não resolvesse, e o rosto estava cheio de pequenos cortes, como se tivesse passado por uma parede de espinhos. Mesmo cheio de cortes Shayera ficou traços marcantes que o deixavam bem atraente.

-O que você quer fazer com ele? – J'honn perguntou.

-Vou descobrir o que aconteceu com ele.

-E como você vai fazer isso?

-Vou consertar scanner de memória, ver quem ele era e o que ele fez para ser exilado.

-Por que não pergunta diretamente pra ele?

-Ele não vai se lembrar. É assim que os thanagarianos exilam alguém J'honn, apagam a memória e o deixam no planeta que é considerado maldito.

-A Terra é maldita? – ele perguntou quase ofendido.

-É pra eles. Principalmente depois _daquilo_.

J'honn desviou o olhar, sabia que Shayera não gostava de falar na invasão thanagariana, foi um momento muito decisivo na vida dela, disso todos sabiam. Shayera ignorou todos os olhares e cuidou pessoalmente dos machucados do estranho, ele devia estar exausto, pois não acordou nenhuma vez.

Ela queria descobrir quem ele era e a melhor maneira de fazer isso era ver o scanner. Mas pra isso precisava consertá-lo, então ela deixou o estranho nas mãos de J'honn e foi até a oficina para consertar o bendito scanner. Wally se ofereceu para ajudá-la, mas ela declinou. Por melhores que fossem as intenções do ruivo ele não conhecia os circuitos do scanner e qualquer errinho podia gerar uma catástrofe. Mesmo assim ele não a deixou soziha.

-Quem você acha que ele é?

-Não sei.

-Dá um chute qualquer.

Shayera ficou um bom tempo pensativa e respondeu:

-Ele devia ser algum militar importante.

-Como você pode saber?

-A espada era muito rica para ser de um soldado qualquer e de qualquer maneira só os militares bem importantes que lutam com espadas.

-Você luta com uma clava...

-Eu era tenente. Ele provavelmente era um major ou general.

-Se você diz... e adivinha só? A Fogo disse que ele mó gato.

-Eu estou detectando um tom de inveja na sua voz? – ela perguntou rindo.

-Se quer saber, está! Afinal a Fogo é minha namorada, não pode sair por aí dizendo que o pombinho desmaiado é mó gato. Eu tenho sentimentos!

-Eu aposto que ela te acha maravilhoso.

-Disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida, mas o que você acha?

-De quê? – ela fez uma careta pensando que Flash estava insinuando alguma coisa.

-Ele é gato mesmo ou a Fogo só tava zoando com a minha cara?

-Ele é muito bonito.

Flash ficou quieto por uns momentos e Shayera teve que erguer os olhos para ver se ele ainda estava na sala. Um Flash bem malandrinho estava olhando pra ela com um sorriso bem traquinas.

-Então você acha ele bonito, né?

-Acho, algum problema com isso?

-Será que vai ser ele que vai conquistar esse coraçãozinho que a senhorita teima em esconder?

-Para de brincadeira.

-Eu não estou brincando! Afinal vocês tem muita coisa em comum.

-Como o quê?

-Vocês dois são thaganarianos. E você achou ele bonito. E... vocês dois são thanagarianos.

-Viu Flash? Ninguém conhece ele cara direito. E só o fato de nos dois termos asas não vai fazer nada acontecer.

-Mas você admite que tem uma pequena chance de acontecer?

-Eu não sei...

Shayera foi interrompida pelo alarme de perigo dentro da torre. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que seu pombinho misterioso tinha acabado de acordar. Ela e Flash correram para a enfermaria e deram de cara com o Lanterna, tinha acabado de ser atirado para fora do quarto.

O estranho estava acordado e estava atacando todo mundo que chegava perto. Superman já estava a ponto de entrar no quarto quando Shayera o impediu.

-Talvez seja bom ele ver alguém igual a ele.

E com essa frase de efeito ela entrou. O estranho era muito mais bonito acordado e agora todos conseguiam ver as cores de seus olhos, castanhos. Ele estava armado com uma cadeira de ferro, mas assim que viu Shayera ele a deixou cair. Ela ergueu a mão lentamente e ele fez o mesmo, mas aí ele notou que ela estava armada com a clava e então voltou a erguer a cadeira.

Shayera estava muito curiosa e deixou que ele avançasse nela. Claro que ela se defendeu e atacou também, mas dessa vez ninguém se intrometeu.

-Eu disse que ele era militar Flash. – ela disse desviando de um golpe bem dado.

Ele parou de atacá-la e olhou para os lados, demorou para perceber, mas ele estava tentando falar.

-Você... você... você sabe... quem... eu... sou?

Aquela frase desarmou Shayera por completo, naquele momento ele parecia perdido e assustado, como uma criança que só queria voltar pra casa. A imagem da pura inocência, não tinha como bater numa pessoa dessas.

-Se você deixar eu posso tentar.

Ela ergueu a mão de novo e dessa vez ele não a atacou e sim pegou a mão dela e deixou que ela explicasse tudo. O estranho absorveu todas as novas informações e não atacou mais ninguém, vendo que já era seguro se aproximar Flash apareceu e disse que o nome "Estranho" não ia mais colar.

-Enquanto não sabemos quem você é temos que te dar um nome. – ele disse pensativo. – que tal Joe?

-Não seja idiota Flash! – Lanterna falou. – vamos chamá-lo de Pombo!

-Pior ainda! – a Mulher Maravilha disse. – qual o nome daquele anjo? Super famoso da bíblia?

-Gabriel. – o Batman respondeu.

Todos adoraram Gabriel, até o estranho.

Flash também não pode mais agüentar ver Gabriel naquele caco todo então ele o arrastou para dar uma geral. Depois de uma boa chuveirada e um corte de cabelo descente Gabriel parecia mesmo um anjo.

Demorou mais tempo para consertar o scanner do que Shayera pensava, quando finalmente ficou consertado Gabriel já tinha se acostumado com todo o pessoal da Torre e tinha uma grande amizade com Flash. Depois de ver que ele podia ser confiável Batman deu permissão para consertar a espada e devolver para o dono original. A mesma coisa com a máscara. No final Gabriel parecia um super herói de verdade.

Ele também tinha ficado muito próximo de Shayera, talvez pelo fato dos dois serem tão parecidos ou porque parecia que ele tinha uma quedinha por ela, ninguém sabia exatamente. A única coisa que todos tinham certeza era que Gabriel e Shayera tinham virado muito bons amigos e tinha sido ela que o tinha reensinado a voar. A sensação devia ser ótima porque assim que estava no ar Gabriel raramente andava.

Todos tinham adorado Gabriel, quer dizer, todos menos John. Ele tinha sérios problemas de confiança com os thanagarianos e o fato que Gabriel e Shayera eram amigos não ajudava o Lanterna a gostar mais dele.

Com o scanner consertado Shayera deixou que Gabriel olhasse primeiro, afinal as memórias eram _dele_.

-Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

-Claro que sim! E por que essa cara moço? Até parece que você não quer saber quem você é. – ele não respondeu. – você quer descobrir quem você é, não quer?

-Eu não sei.

-Mas por que não?

-E se eu sou uma pessoa horrível? E se eu sou o oposto do que eu estou sendo agora? Deve ter tido um motivo bem sério para eu ser um exilado Shayera, e talvez eu não queira saber qual seja.

-Gabriel, eu não acredito que depois de tudo o que você passou vai desistir por um medo desses! Você é você, não se esqueça disso.

Depois de várias horas de persuasão Gabe reuniu coragem para olhar no scanner.

**Tantor**

Lá estava eu, no meu trabalho, no meu escritório. Era uma sensação estranha estar de volta naquele lugar, tudo me era familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo estranho. Netiry entrou toda feliz, devia ter descoberto alguma coisa importante porque ela nunca sorria.

-Descobrimos! – eu fiquei em choque e não respondi, ela ficou frente a frente comigo e me abraçou. – conseguimos meu amor!

Aquele era sem dúvida o dia mais feliz da minha vida (sabe-se lá por que), tudo estava dando certo e finalmente tínhamos os resultados tão esperados. Eu não me lembrava quais eram esses resultados, mas pareciam muito importantes. Nitery me arrastou para fora do escritório e eu me deparei com a minha equipe, todos aqueles rostos sorriram pra mim e por mais que eu quisesse eu não conseguia me lembrar o nome de metade deles. Eu odiava scanners de memória por causa disso, sempre deixa uma série de buracos na nossa cabeça.

Eu era o chefe da equipe, precisa disser alguma coisa para parabenizar o pessoal, e assim o fiz, só não consegui me lembrar das palavras exatas que eu usei, só me lembro de que quando eu acabei todos me aplaudiram de pé. Todos menos uma pessoa, Toruk.

-Qual o problema Toruk? – perguntei me sentando do lado dele.

-Eu achei um problema na trajetória do desvio... – ele olhou para os lados sentindo os olhares que os colegas lhe davam. – melhor não dizer nada-

-Pode dizer, quero entregar esse programa sem nenhum problema.

-Bem... é que um dos planetas da trajetória é habitado.

-Por quantos?

-Mais de seis bilhões de habitantes.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse caído, por mais que eu quisesse entregar o programa pronto não podia ignorar que mais seis bilhões de vidas iriam ser destruídas. Seis bilhões de gente inocente iriam morrer por uma guerra que nem era delas. Isso eu não podia aceitar.

-Gente! – gritei me pondo de pé. – não acabamos o programa, podem voltar para os cálculos. Vamos achar uma trajetória que não mate ninguém. Ninguém a não ser os gordaniamos.

Claro que vieram reclamar comigo, mas eu não quis ouvir. Não iria carregar a morte de seis bilhões de seres nas minhas costas. Nitery não ficou nada feliz comigo, ela era uma das pessoas mais impacientes que eu conhecia e queria acabar o trabalho logo, assim nos dois poderíamos casar, do jeito que eu tinha prometido...

-Você está usando isso de desculpa para não entregar o programa! – ela gritou comigo.

-Eu não acredito que você realmente acha isso-

-Eu não acho, eu sei. Você nunca teve intenção de casar comigo e por isso você está adiando a entrega do programa!

-Espera aí Ni-

-Já esperei por muito tempo Tantor, não vou esperar mais!

E com isso ela saiu batendo o pé. Com tantas thanagarianas por aí e eu ficou noivo daquela doida!

Dois dias depois o tenente Creiger aparece no meu setor exigindo ver o programa, como ele era um tenente e trabalhava para o comandante Rho Talagar eu não pude simplesmente dizer não. Ele ficou em êxtase quando viu o programa e não quis saber de discussão.

-Temos que entregar isso agora para o comandante!

-Mas não está acabado, precisamos de uma trajetória segura-

-E o que é isso aqui? Parece uma trajetória segura o suficiente pra mim.

-Mas um dos planetas é habitado, precisamos achar uma trajetória que só tenha planetas desabitados.

-Isso é bobagem! – ele olhou o nome do planeta. – Terra... já ouvi falar. É um planeta onde os seres não tem o mínimo de desenvolvimento, acredite Tantor será melhor assim. Uma morte rápida.

-Eu não vou aceitar uma coisa dessas-

-E quando você pôde tomar decisões desse porte?

-Esse é o meu programa! É a minha equipe! E são os meus cálculos! Esse programa não será concluído até eu aprovar!

Ele só ficou parado olhando pra mim como se eu você um menino de seis anos, sem um pingo de experiência. E depois sorriu.

-Vamos ver.

E com essa frase de efeito ele saiu sem dizer mais nada.

No dia seguinte a última coisa que eu me lembro é dez guardas entrando no meu escritório acompanhados do tenente Creiger e do comandante Rho Talagar em pessoa. Eu nem tive tempo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, me imobilizaram e derrubaram minhas gavetas e espalharam meus papéis. O que eu mais me lembro foi a revolta que eu senti, aquele era o trabalho da minha vida eles estavam atirando no chão como se fosse lixo. Até que eles encontraram, um saco de moedas gordanianas.

Minha memória pode estar bem fragmentada, mas de uma coisa eu me lembro com clareza: eu não fazia ideia de como aquele dinheiro tinha chegado no meu escritório.

O comandante Talagar nem quis saber, me mandou para a prisão suspeito de traição. Imagine como a minha família militar se sentiu, de acordo com a minha mãe em suas raras visitas na cadeia meu pai teve um ataque do coração e anunciou para quem quisesse ouvir que ele não tinha mais filho. Nitery também me visitava na cadeia, mas também não me trazia boas notícias.

-O novo cientista encarregado nem olhou para os rascunhos nem nada assim. Só disse que estava perfeito e que tínhamos que começar a construir.

-Aposto que o Creiger está mais que contente com o resultado.

E então ela começou a chorar.

-O que foi Ni?

-É minha culpa que você está aí.

-Claro que a culpa não é sua, a culpa é do Creiger que armou pra mim-

-Não! A culpa é minha! Eu que chamei ele.

-Por quê você fez uma coisa dessas?

-Eu achei que se ele quisesse o projeto você não protestaria e aprovasse de uma vez. Assim poderíamos casar-

-Você faz alguma ideia da bagunça que você fez? Eu estou preso por um crime que eu não cometi só porque eu não quis matar gente inocente! E você aí só preocupada com o nosso casamento?

Ela chorou muito, mas eu não quis ouvir. Nitery sempre foi uma mulher determinada, mas as vezes ela não tinha noção das coisas. Eu não a recebi mais no curto período que eu fiquei na cadeia. Com exceção dela só minha mãe e Toruk me visitavam, mas eu também parei de recebe-los, eu podia ver o quanto eles queriam acreditar em mim, pensar que eu era inocente (o que de fato era), mas sempre tinha um brilho de dúvida nos olhos deles.

Minha mãe, bem, era minha mãe. Tinha que acreditar em mim. E Toruk devia muito a mim, tinha sido com a minha ajuda que ele tinha se tornado um cientista. Os dois estavam presos a mim por uma obrigação. Eu não queria que eles passassem por isso. Nas últimas semanas ninguém tentou entrar em contato comigo, e eu não os culpei.

O que mais me deixou revoltado foi que ninguém se interessou em saber o meu lado da história, ninguém se incomodou em ver as minhas memórias e verificar se eu era mesmo um traidor. Levou um tempo para eu ver que todos me viam como uma pedra no caminho, eu era a única coisa que impedia o programa. E eles tiveram que fazer a única coisa que os thanagarianos são bons: se livrar de problemas.

No meu julgamento ninguém conhecido apareceu, e eu não reclamei. Quebraram a minha espada (a mesma espada que meu pai tinha me dado de presente no meu aniversario de quinze anos) e arrancaram a minha máscara do meu rosto, eu já não podia usar os símbolos thanagarianos. Eu não era honrado para tal coisa.

E então tudo ficou negro.

**Shayera**

Assim que Gabriel olhou no scanner seu corpo todo começou a tremer, as memórias deviam ser dolorosas ou muito tristes, pois o corpo sempre tremia quando se lembrada de uma coisa desvinda. Quando ele acabou ele estava suando frio e seus olhos estavam molhados.

-Gabriel, você está bem? – ela perguntou secando as lágrimas do rosto dele.

-Meu nome não é Gabriel. – ele se afastou e se sentou no degrau mais perto.

-Qual é então?

-É Tantor Hawk. Eu era o cientista chefe do setor B.

-Setor B? Não é o setor que criou o programa do desvio?

-Esse mesmo. Foi por isso que me exilaram.

Gabr- quer dizer, Tantor explicou tudo a Shayera. E ela foi uma ótima amiga, sempre quando a mão dele tremia, ela a pegava e cobria com a sua. Sempre que ele contava alguma coisa muito triste e começava a chorar ela o abraçava e secava suas lágrimas. No final da história Tantor sentiu como se um grande peso fosse tirado dos seus ombros.

Com tudo desvendado Tantor se tornou extremamente útil dentro e fora do Torre. Ele era uma espécie de especialista em tecnologia e não tinha uma máquina muito quebrada que ele não conseguisse consertar. Ele também era um cientista brilhante e sempre ajudava Batman e J'honn no laboratório. Fora da Torre ele era melhor ainda. Ele podia ser um cientista, mas como tinha vindo de uma família militar ele era um ótimo lutador.

Depois do scanner ele se recusou a tirar a máscara fora e dentro da Torre, de acordo com ele era uma prova de que ele era thanagariano.

-As asas não mostram isso. – Shayera disse com o tom carregado de sarcasmo.

-Diga o que quiser, mas eu vou ficar de máscara. Tiram-na de mim pensando que eu era um traidor, eu não sou. Eu sou um thanagariano e thanagarianos usam suas máscaras.

-Quando você diz desse jeito...

-Por que não usa a sua?

-Eu sou uma traidora, não mereço usá-la.

-Depende do ponto de vista. Mas eu não estou em posição de reclamar.

-Por quê?

-Todos os homens iriam me bater se eu convencesse uma mulher tão bonita a esconder o rosto.

Com essa ela teve que rir, talvez fosse melhor Tan passar menos tempo com o Flash.

-O que você quis dizer com "depende do ponto de vista"? – Shayera perguntou.

-Você fez o que fez acreditando no que era certo. Você desobedeceu ordens, mas foi leal a seu planeta.

-Eu destroí Thanagar.

-Eu não disse que Thanagar era ser planeta.

-Então pra quê devo usar máscara?

-Porquê você foi leal aos três princípios de Thanagar. Um: defender os inocentes. Dois: proteger os amigos. E três-

-Lutar pelo o que você ama.

-Exatamente.

Shayera levou um tempo para refletir, e quando olhou Tantor olhava pra ela de uma maneira boba e sonhadora.

-Você é muito patriota, sabia disso?

-Era o que me diziam.

De noite, sozinha Shayera pegou sua máscara. Estava do jeito que tinha deixado, só precisava de um brilho a mais e estaria com cara de nova. Tantor tinha razão, ela não tinha traído os princípios de Thanagar, e não era uma traidora pois Thanagar não era mais seu planeta.

_Mas o que os outros vão pensar?_ Ela se pegou pensando. Não importava, ela já tinha pago por suas dívidas e não ligaria ser julgada por ninguém. Que se danessem os outros e seus olhares incômodos.

No dia seguinte Tantor estava tomando café com Flash e ele estava no meio de uma piada quando começou a sorrir que nem um idiota.

-Isso é alegria por estar comigo? – Flash perguntou irônico.

Tantor só apontou e Flash se virou. Shayera tinha acabado de entrar, mas estava diferente. Usava sua máscara e estava sorrindo de um jeito que não sorria havia um ano.

-Eu acho que o nosso Tan aqui é uma ótima influência para você Shayera. – Flash comentou enquanto ela se sentava.

-Não está incomodado? – ela perguntou incrédula.

-Pra quê eu ficaria incomodado? Quando você usava essa máscara tudo era mais simples e mais feliz. É uma ótima lembrança, não acha?

Depois disso Shayera relaxou. Ela e Tantor formaram uma dupla incrível e eles ficaram famosos, "A Dupla de Gaviões", como o jornal gostava de chamá-los. A amizade ficou cada vez mais forte e evoluiu para uma coisa a mais.

Mas parecia que alguém tinha esquecido de avisar pra eles, até um dia.

-O que você está fazendo? – Shayera perguntou.

-Tentando descobrir a fórmula desse ácido. – Tantor respondeu com a cara enfiada em um microscópio. – nada de mais, mas o Batman não tava com tempo.

-Pelo menos você tem alguma coisa pra fazer.

-Entediada?

-Muito, parece que os vilões tiraram o dia de folga.

Ele riu com a cara que ela fazia e ela lhe deu um tapa de brincadeira.

-Que bom que você está se divertindo. – ela resmungou.

-Se você quiser podemos ir à arena depois que eu terminar, que tal?

-Adorei a ideia! Deixa eu te ajudar.

-Eu acho melhor você esper-

Ela o empurrou da cadeira e olhou o microscópio.

-É ácido nítrico, podemos ir agora?

Tantor olhou mais uma vez no microscópio e resmungou, ela estava certa, como sempre. Os dois voaram para a arena e por sorte estava vazia.

(*para quem não sabe, a arena é um local onde os super-heróis fazem lutar amistosas, provavelmente não tem isso no desenho de verdade, mas eu adorei a ideia)

A luta entre os dois gaviões era sempre interessante de ver e aquela vez não tinha sido exceção, em poucos minutos a luta dos dois tinha atraído metade dos heróis que estavam na Torre.

Tantor tinha conseguido prender Shayera numa chave de braço, mas ela se soltou o jogando no chão. Ele lhe chutou nas pernas e ela também caiu.

-Quinze pratas na Shayera. – Flash disse.

-Quinze no Tan! – Vixen disse aceitando a aposta. Ela não notou quando John amarrou a cara.

-Eu aposto em um final inesperado. – o Batman disse sorrindo misteriosamente.

Enquanto as apostas iam soltas Tantor e Shayera se concentravam. Os dois estavam rolando no chão até agora e por alguns segundos ela conseguiu prendê-lo entre as pernas. Mas ele abriu as asas e ela teve que soltar, agora eles estavam no ar e os socos voavam tão rápidos que ficava difícil de ver.

-Sabe, eu gosto muito de ficar com você Tan. – Shayera disse entre um soco e outro.

-Eu também gosto de ficar com você Shayera.

-Você vai se importar se eu fizer uma coisa nova?

Ele parou de socar e ela também, eles ainda pairavam no ar e todos olhavam atentamente pra eles.

-Que coisa nova? – ele perguntou respirando com força.

-Só responda a pergunta.

-Eu acho que não me importaria...

Ela pegou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o puxou para mais perto. O povo lá embaixo explodiu em aplausos e alguns até gritavam: "Já era tempo!" e "Aleluia!". Mas eles não ouviram, estavam ocupados demais com o beijo. Para Shayera foi a melhor coisa do mundo, de todos seus namorados Tantor era o melhor, era o mais gentil e o mais atencioso. Ela não sabia ao certo quando tinha começado a gostar de verdade dele, mas o que importava era que ela amava ele. Para Tantor a coisa foi melhor ainda, a única pessoa que ele já tinha amado tinha arruinado a vida dele, o tinha magoado de verdade. Mas Shayera era diferente, eles se entendiam, se completavam. E ele tinha certeza que ela nunca o faria sofrer desnecessariamente.

**Pois é galerinha, acabou. Eu tinha uma ideia maluca na minha cabeça, mas pra fazer isso eu precisava de Tantor e Shayera juntos. O único problema era que se eu não o apresentasse ninguém ia entender. Então aqui está.**

**Caso vocês não tenham entendido o programa que eles tanto falam, a razão do exílio de Tan, era aquele desvio que os thanagarianos queriam fazer no final da segunda temporada. E sim, eu tive que inventar muita coisa da minha cabeça, como por exemplo, o exílio thanagariano, alguns lugares da Torre da Justiça e até um scanner de memória. Eu nem sei se existe um scanner de memória em Thanagar! Provavelmente deve ter...**

**E nessa última parte eu peço que me perdoem, eu tirei recuperação em química e não faço a mínima ideia de como descobrir um ácido. Eu nem sei se dá pra fazer isso só olhando no microscópio, mas tava tão divertido na minha cabeça que eu nem liguei muito para os detalhes.**

**De qualquer maneira, espero que vocês tenham gostado, comentem, e fiquem atentos para a outra história que eu estou fazendo.**

**Bjos!**

**NS**


End file.
